I'll Remember You
by Amphitrite II
Summary: Mariku is banished to the Shadow Realm by Yami, leaving Malik's heart shattered. One thing is sure, though. They won't forget each other. :::Bronzeshipping, YM/M:::


I'll Remember You: Revised Version Songfic by Amphitrite 

A/n - Yeah, this was my first songfic. Written quite poorly, I must say. Or at least the original draft was. So I decided to revise it so I could get at least 5 reviews…

Disclaimer – No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm working on convincing Takahashi-sama to give me Yu-Gi-Oh! for my birthday. It's not working. "I'll Remember You" belongs to No Secrets.

**--Stuff in here--** is the song lyrics.

_*Stuff in here*_ are Malik's thoughts.

Notes - Sorry for all the symbols, but ff.net screws my formatting up. Also, it doesn't really fit into the canon _at all_ so, umm, just pretend that the banishing of Mariku in Battle City never happened. ^^; Ah yes, also, Malik's thoughts run on and have nothing to really do with the plot (if there is even one) itself. You might have to go up one thought to remember what he's talking about.

Pairings - Mariku/Malik, hinting of Yami/Yuugi

- - - - -

*Why are that damn pharaoh and all his friends smiling? I don't understand…What is there to be happy about when the love of your life is gone?*

Malik crumpled to his knees. His 'friends' around him were grinning happily. Like he was supposed to be happy that his yami was gone.

He bowed a tearstained head down.

**--It has been so long since we have talked,**

**I hope that things are still the same,**

**Hoping they will never change.--**

_*Why did you have to go? I can't live without you…Not here, not anywhere. Why did you have to go away, Yami?*_

"I'm not going to forget you, Yami. You and how you brightened my life. Don't forget me." He whispered, his voice barely audible.

**--'Cause what we had can't be replaced,**

**Don't let our memories fade away**

**Keep me in your heart for always.--**

*I hate that damn pharaoh. Why did he do this to me? Didn't he know how much Mariku meant to me?*

Yuugi clasped his hand on Malik's shoulder cheerfully. "It's a good thing he's gone, isn't it? Now you can live a normal life without having to worry about him." Malik raised his head and starred at Yuugi with a horrified expression.

"How can you say that, Yuugi? He was everything I ever had…" the Egyptian trailed off, standing up. He stepped up and walked over to Yami, shaking with anger.

--You made me believe 

**That I could do almost anything**

**Stood right by me**

**Through the tears, **

**Through everything--**

*No, he didn't. Nobody did. But even if he had known, he probably would've banished him anyway. It's not like some five thousand year old pharaoh would care for me, some Egyptian teen that just happened to be destined to hold the Sennen Rod. He only cares for Yuugi.*

"You, Pharaoh. You will pay for what you've done. Curse you!" he hissed and struck his fist at Yami's right eye. Then he ran.

And just kept running, eventually ending up at the park and slumping down on one of the benches, crying his eyes out.

--I'll remember you, baby that's forever true 

**You're the one that I'll always miss,**

**Never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for you, **

**No matter what you're going through**

**In my heart you'll always be, forever, baby**

I'll remember you-- *He was my yami. My dark side. My warped side. My partner. My lover. Mariku. Yami Malik. Marik. 

_I don't care._

_It doesn't matter what he was known as._

_Only one thing matters. He was part of my soul. Have you ever felt your soul being ripped in two? And then one of those sides is taken away from you? Let me tell you…_

_It hurts like hell._

I can't live like this. What's the point? 

_Without darkness, there's no light. How can light shine if there's nothing to brighten? I can't live without him.*_

Bakura stared at the spot where Malik had just been in. Then he turned his glistening almond eyes to Yami, who was covering his black eye in shock.

"Pharaoh, you're even more cold-hearted than I thought. You destroyed his only love. The only one he had. You don't deserve to live, you bastard! You have tons of friends…" he gestured to the gang around them.

"He had none. Except him, Ryou, and me. And now you just had to go banish him, his beloved, didn't you? Look at me, Pharaoh."

Yami stared at Bakura. Bakura let out a low hiss. "You don't know, do you? You have no idea what you just did and who you just hurt. I don't believe it. Mariku and Malik's bond was just like, if stronger than, your bond with Yuugi. Now, you tell me what you think about that."

Yami opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Bakura's growling voice.

"Forget what I just said. I don't even want to hear it. Nothing you have to say is worth listening to." And with that, he ran in the direction Malik had gone.

**+The Shadow Realm+**

"No!!!" Mariku shrieked. Tears formed behind his eyes.

**--I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, **

**The tears we cried**

You'll always be the sun in my sky-- 

"Pharaoh, I _will_ get back at you for this. I _will_." He hit his fists against the barriers of the realm of never ending darkness. "My hikari…" he whispered. "I _will_ find a way to get back to you. I have to."

--It may be fate that brings us back together To meet again someday 

**Even though we go separate ways--**

"There is no way I'm going to let a stupid pharaoh get in the way of our love."

**--You made me believe, **

**That I could do almost anything**

**You stood right by me**

**Through the tears, through everything…**

I'll remember you, baby that's forever true 

**You're the one that I'll always miss,**

**Never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for you, **

**No matter what you're going through**

**In my heart you'll always be, forever, baby**

I'll remember you-- 

**+In Domino City+**

_*It's the truth. No matter how corny or stupid or weak it sounds, I admit it. I can't live without him. There's no point. Ra, do you hear me? There is absolutely _no point_. None at all._

_And what's worst, you know? Nobody knows how I feel._

_No one else knows how it is to have yourself torn in half. Dark. Light. Yami. Hikari. What's one without the other?*_

Bakura found his friend sobbing on a bench in the park. He sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Malik, letting him know that he was there for him. He waited for him to stop sobbing. 

Malik raised his head, looking the spirit in the eye.

Bakura nodded. "I gave the Pharaoh what he deserved. I think I really shocked him." He replied to the unasked question, smirking despite the situation.

"I can't believe he really did that…"

Bakura patted Malik's left shoulder softly. "You'll find him again. I know you will. A love that strong cannot be broken, no matter what the gods try to do."

--If the day should come when you need someone 

**You know that I'll follow, I will be there.**

**Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind.--**

*I hope Bakura's right. I hope that our love really is that strong. That our connection, our bond, will prove the strongest of all. If only…

_Oh, I have to stop fooling myself. He's not coming back, Malik. He's. Not. Coming. Back. You won't see him again. Not ever. _

_No…_

_I'll never feel his beautiful hair with my fingers again, never see his entrancing lavender eyes, feel his hand intertwined in mine, never feel his lips against me ever again…_

_No. I refuse to believe that. Bakura's right. _

_We _will_ be united.*_

Yami froze. 

_"You destroyed his only love. The only one he had. You don't deserve to live, you bastard!"_

_"You have no idea what you just did and who you just hurt. I don't believe it. Mariku and Malik's bond was just like, if stronger than, your bond with Yuugi."_

Bakura's harsh words sank into him. He understood now. It all made sense. Why Bakura had been so mad, why Mariku had protected Malik, why Malik had started crying, why he had been given a black eye.

He fell to his knees, looking at the ground ashamedly. Yuugi came over and gently held his lover.

--'Cause I'll remember you, you… I'll remember you, baby that's forever true 

**You're the one that I'll always miss,**

**Never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for you, **

**No matter what you're going through**

**In my heart you'll always be, forever, baby**

I'll remember you-- 

In both realms, both made a single promise that would never be broken, no matter they went through…

"I'll remember you. Forever. Nothing can prevent me from doing just that."

**--Forever, baby, I'll remember you.--**

- - - - -

A/n: I'll have to admit, it wasn't that big of a difference from the first draft. Oh well. At least it's longer. Leave your comments in the reviews, please. Arigatou.


End file.
